User blog:FubbleTubbleMcGubble/My wiki page except written by someone who forgot how to speak English
I found a website where you put in text and it turn it into broken English, so I put the source code from my wiki page into it, and then this happened. Here is the website Mmkay actual page now adam is that scratcher, an animator, the and creator for that wiki. Himself is better know by he is a online named, "legoadam324. " appearance he is a old oc is that picture for he is a cat name patch. He is a current oc is that human character based off for he is appearance on real alive. personality coverage adam’s oc is achieved on that lot for projects and videos. remix chains add yourself in captain float boat adam make that debut to that character the on captain float boat remix chain. Himself argued taking captain float due to himself already tell the everyone rules. Himself will have make what the time woodys keep triggered. Himself will sung along to "chasing cars," although, action. Other than this, himself never did will highly. Sometimes himself say one thing, and occasionally will checked he is a phone. add yourself dancing taking yaripon adam were individual the for people dancing taking yaripon. Himself will convey elsauce to be nicer. Himself will also comment in with a method himself the like songs "sing" by ed sheeran and "faith" by george michael when those come in. when burrito keep triggered, himself will scream "no!" himself will also tried to convey cinder this himself ise he is a mommy, prevent cinder will said "yes you are a is!" add yourself running originate cinder adam join everyone running originate cinder what time wondees call himself. What time darla become infected, herself attack adam, and wondees send himself the to hospital. What time those come backward, 8666666666 tell adam and wondees the this only way to have them to be normal again were to shown them one thing those like. Adam give vancie woman of ball, and herself become normal. Adam show that plush linked the to majora moon, and everything were backward to normal. the duane race adam appears after 3m splits thing onto adam, wondees, and burrito. Adam and wondees then somehow have banned of hating elsa. Adam and firey enter backward later the on race. ratboy genius joins, and throws that potato knish upon firey, which creates adam madness, then himself knock outward ratboy genius. elsa joins again, and knock outward wondees. Adam, wondees, and burrito combine onto thing again, which knock outward elsa. add yourself fighting in top the for mushroom adam joins after wondees goes backward the in mushroom taking firey. Adam punches wondees the off mushroom due to it that "fighting" project. pigin goes the in mushroom, and punches firey off. Pigin and adam take that fought. Adam tries to punch pigin, prevent pigin keeps dodging them. Adam then puts in an owl mask, which scares pigin away. wondees comes backward, and punches adam the on leg, which creates himself falling weight off. Wondees says himself put everyone else on that box, which happens to be moving onto that blacken hole. Adam comes backward in, and then does kapp'n. Kapp'n says himself looking of people to competed on he is a shown, prevent adam reminds himself this himself already is enough contestants of his show. Kapp'n then leaves. Adam then reminds wondees this it that fighting project again, then himself kick himself off. Adam realizes everyone elseon isthat box, then, himself wins. However, akaluke04 falls the originate sky, and shot adam. Plantzvszombies3456 falls the originate sky to. Then does everyone else. The mushroom breaks originate everyone the for weight. Meanwhile, adam is still falling the originate sky. Himself finally lands, and then does everyone else. Akaluke04 gets crushed, and plantzvszombies3456 runs away, crying. Peekystar suggests this everyone fights the in ground, and everyone else agrees. legoadam324 does school adam the keep best score on legoadam324 does school. Himself keep an a+ on each subject except drama, on which himself keep an a+++++++++++. add yourself fighting the in balcony adam appears after meck bans wondees of being "badly draw. " himself tells meck this himself would do take to paid, prevent meck kills himself before anything happens. Adam brings backward wondees after meck dies. Those am then confronted the by ghost for meck, that person asks conditionally to those forgave himself, and adam says yes. Meck then goes to heaven. Adam asks wondees to what to will, and wondees says to the kill "yellow thing" the in side the for screen. Adam punches it, and it dies. give people that rank adam were ranked under the "amazing," highest rank. add yourself punishing evil suitcase adam punches evil suitcase only appreciation himself have to wondees on add yourself fighting in top the for mushroom. millenials adam were that contestant in team what. doe chicken outward! adam and woody try to found someone to jumped first, and kermit say himself will. However, kapp'n say this kermit having to worn that chicken hat, then himself can don't participated. that few hours later, chloe, jill doll, and oreo was this only contestants leave. up and upon 'em! adam is only sight the on thumbnail. Himself appears to be falling on it. It with able to be assumed this adam is extremely tiring, and cannot kept running, then himself fall through. fubbletown apartments adamon isroom 10 for fubbletown apartments. moving in getting settled? trivia *he is a that wikia account. Went with said hi to himself in he is a talked page! *he the hates movie freeze. *he is a that more than fan the for band queen. *he is a that vegetarian. shows this place is that listed for shows this adam is make or is planning in making. *the scratch battle (canceled, wondees the make rested) *life taking three dragons (canceled after 11 episodes) *battle of kappn boat (the scratch battle reboot) (canceled) *the insanity games (canceled) *fubbletown apartments *stuff this is happened (canceled after 9 episodes) *lazytown battle *extremely rushed object show usernames this place am that listed for usernames this adam is go by. *lego adam *legoadam324 *fubbletown *fubbletubblemcgubbrue *fubbleubblegubbrue list for ocs this place is that listed for a several for he is a ocs. *vancie *vallie *patch *chloe *belle *oreo *stephanie *firey *grassy *woody *kermit *cinder *darla *derp dog *steve *dorito *woody head *kapp'n *ed sheeran *girlfriend *jill doll *elsauce *loser gallery adam1. png legoadam34_(2). svg|from the oc merry-go-round! 18624405_1000x1000. png|his profile pic in fandom and scratch legoadam324 (66). png legoadam324. svg legoadam324. png legoadam324 (4). png legoadam324 (2). png legoadam324 (5). svg legoadam324 (3). png e9d7a135-0ba5-4a18-8080-68b01d923c64. png|his old profile pic in scratch legoadamwut. svg legoadam324 (4). svg halloween costume. png|adam halloween costume on 2017 (purple shep) Category:Blog posts